1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vending machine and a method of packaging and vending wherein a plurality of articles are combined within the vending machine in order to form a package.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various vending machines are known. While different types of articles can be vended from a vending machine, no vending machines are known which can combine different articles into a single package. In particular, no vending machine is currently known whereby a consumer can select different types of articles to be combined into a package within the vending machine. Such a package is convenient for the consumer to carry away the selected products.
In the beverage art, no vending machine is known whereby different types of beverages can be combined into a single package. Such a package can include a six-pack, twelve-pack or any other suitable sized grouping of cans, bottles or other type of beverage containers.